stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Myths
"Myths & Lore" was the sixty-fifth Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge and the third challenge of 's Season 9. This challenge was the second to contain three segmented challenges within it and the second to run for one month. Challenge #1 - Myths & Lore "Myths & Lore" (which shares the title of its Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge) was the first of three sub-categorized challenges within the overall challenge. It was posted by Star Trek Online Forum community manager pwecaptainsmirk. :Facility 4028 has sent out a general distress call. Preliminary reports indicate that a group of possible augmented humans broke into the facility and ransacked the holding cells, but there have been no reports of missing inmates. Only a confirmed report that a crate has been removed from a maximum security clearance storage area in Facility 4028 that contained the deactivated remains of a Soong class Android known only as "Lore." The predecessor to the now MIA sentient Android known in Starfleet as Captain Data, of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS ''Enterprise-E]]. Lore is a dangerous criminal known to have collaborated with a group of liberated Borg drones, and the Crystalline Entity, both in an effort to destroy the Enterprise and kill his "brother." Your orders are to investigate Facility 4028 for any evidence of how these augments broke into the facility, and where they have taken Lore's remains. Find them, and stop them before they can reactivate this dangerous android.'' Entries *"Myths and Lore" by Hawku *''The Headhunt'' by Challenge #2 - Movie Night "Movie Night" was the second of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was suggested by Star Trek Online Forum user moonshadowdark. :You and your ship have been selected by the hottest film director in 2414 Hollywood to be the muse of his latest movie. He and his film crew have decided to shoot their entire film aboard your vessel and then premiere it on Earth. Is it a documentary? An action film? Romance? Does the entire shoot go smoothly or are there "unexpected cameos" by enemy Klingons or Borg? Write about the experience having someone film you and your crew or write a log about how the premiere went and if your Captain enjoyed the portrayal of themselves or the ship. Entries *"Movie Night" by Hawku Challenge #3 - Episode ReWrite - VOY - Bride of Chaotica! "Episode ReWrite - VOY - Bride of Chaotica!" was the third and final of the three challenges within the overall challenge. It was posted by Star Trek Online Forum community manager pwecaptainsmirk. :Introducing a New Challenge! Every month's 3rd challenge will be to test your skills re-writing a classic canon episode to see what you would have done differently. This is completely open ended, so have fun with it, and see what response you can get from your fellow writers! And yes, you may add your own characters to this story to interact with the original cast/crew. : - - During an episode of The Adventures of Captain Proton on the holodeck, Ensign Tom Paris and Ens. Harry Kim are forced to leave the program running when spatial distortions trap the ship and disrupt their control over the computer. While the command staff of [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|''Voyager]] seek to discover a way to free the ship from the spatial distortions, extra-dimensional aliens who exist in a photonic state cross over from their own dimension through a distortion located in the holodeck. There, they are detected and attacked by Chaotica, who believes them to be from the fifth dimension, and whose holographic photonic weaponry - though harmless to humans - is deadly to the aliens.'' External links *Literary Challenge #65: Myths & Lore on the Arc Forums **Literary Challenge #65 - Myths & Lore - Discussion Thread Category:Star Trek Online